Bathroom turn battles
by PyroFlamedramon123
Summary: Simple morning for the two brothers in their home...who gets to use the bathroom first...someone's gonna get hit [short story and I mean SHORT]


Bathroom battles: [told from pyro the Flamedramon's point of view]

It was early in the morning...say 7:30, the sun was still rising and it was still relatively quiet even for a forest I lived in. I had barely woken up and yawned as I stretched out and got out of bed. I was wearing my typical sleepwear...which wasn't much, just pajama pants and I kept my arm belts I works on my arms and wrist and the spikes collar accessory on. I never bothered taking them off ever, just my normal clothes. "Ugh...man more sleep sounds nice...but I gotta get up now, I can't be lazy the whole day..." I chuckled to myself as I walked out of my room only to see my big brother of a weregarurumon, wolf, coming out of his room also. He wore the same thing I did, pajama pants and that was about it other than the dog tag necklace he always wore. He was yawning also as he saw me and smiled.

"Hey my little flamedramon bro, you got up around the same time as me" my brother laughed

"Y-yeah that's funny alright, but cool we don't have to go wake the other up" I chuckled

"Welp time to get fresh and all" my brother hums as he begins walking to the bathroom "a nice hot shower sounds nice for me" he says

"Oh yeah that's nice- wait..." I then realized he was gonna take a hot shower, wasting all the hot water and leaving me with a cold shower as I told him to stop

"What's wrong little bro?" Wolf asked me

"C-can't I have the shower this morning, I don't want a cold shower" I asked my big brother

"Then I'll be left with a cold shower" he whimpers then looks at me straight in the eyes "okay then" he calmly says as he runs to the bathroom only to have me start chasing him

"GET BACK HERE" I yell at the wolf as I jump and tackle him down only to have him start crawling to the bathroom despite me being on him

"I'll get there one way or the other..." Growled wolf as he got closer to the bathroom. I knew I had to act fast so I got up and grabbed wolfs ankles and started dragging him away

"No! Bad wolf!" I yell as I start dragging the now whimpering wolf away from the bathroom. I then three wolf to his room and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"I DID IT HAHA I DID IT!" I laughed a bit crazy...sorry for that.

"Oh little brother, you really think I would give up that easily?~" I could hear Wolf singing in almost a maniacal tone as I heard banging on the door and growling

"He's gonna kill me...he's gonna murder me" I said worried as I held the door shut, I knew my brothers strength...he could kick a door down on the first try without any trouble.

"Wolf...please don't knock the door down" I begged as I heard crazy laughter from the other side

"Why not little brother?~" he sung again in that tone

"I'll never make steak for you again in that way you like..." I grinned since I knew steak was what he loved

"You wouldn't dare..." He growls menacingly which didn't scare me heh, it was kinda cute.

"Oh you know what I'm capable of big bro..." I felt powerful threatening wolf as I got away from the door, knowing he backed off also "now excuse me while I brush my teeth and then shower" I hum as I arrive at the sink only to see the door knocked down and wolf charging at me.

"I GOT YOU!" Wolf grinned as he grabbed me and ran out of the bathroom carrying me and sat me on the living room couch as he pet me "now now little bro, I gotta go now" he started off to the bathroom again before I grabbed his tail and yanked on him causing the wolf to yelp in pain and then turn around to glare at me with a growl.

"Oops...sorry" I said sarcastically as I got up and walked away casually

"You're gonna be sorry you little blue and white salamander!" Wolf growled and that right there made me turn around and growl at him "what was that?!...mutt!" I retort back causing him to growl at me and finally tackle me down as me and him were on the floor fighting and calling each other names

All of a sudden the front door opened as my dark self, dark pyro, walked in

"Hey guys I bought some bacon egg and cheese biscuits in town- what are you and wolf doing shirtless on the floor?..." He said with his eye twitching in clear view

I just ended up blushing "DARK PLEASE ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"I'm so sorry dark, I couldn't control myself..." Wolf had an evil grin on him as I stared at him, I wanted to smack the wolf across the face and then I heard the sound of a camera shutter as me and wolf looked at dark pyro who took a photo.

"Yay more blackmail material" he smiled as he left the biscuits and he vanished inside a dark portal he made.

"I hate him sometimes" I sighed and shook my head as wolf sighed also "oh well, he can share it hehe" wolf had a smug look on his face as I got up and walked to the biscuits and ate them all in front if wolf "this is what you get!" I said as I devoured each biscuit

"PYRO PLEASE NO!" Wolf was simply whimpering...I had a feeling of satisfaction for this, I consider this morning a win heh.


End file.
